One Chance Is All You Need
by Blade100
Summary: Sonic's guardian angel visits the boy in his dreams and tries to help him reevaluate his life. He does this by bringing up a certain pink hedgehog. Will Sonic give Amy the chance she desires? Of course he will, but read the story anyways for a quick laugh


**One Chance Is All You Need  
**

"Hello, Sonic."

"Who's there?" the blue hedgehog asked, spinning around and looking around. He found himself in a brightly lit meadow, with the wind gently blowing and causing the grass at his feet to shake. He looked up and saw a perfect copy of himself flying above him, but with a pair of large, angelic wings on his back. The angel floated down and landed in front of the hero, smiling.

"Do not be afraid, Sonic. I am your guardian angel. You can call me G.A. though. I am here to help you reevaluate your life, with an important message."

"Why? What's wrong with my life? What message?"

"One question at a time, please," his angelic counterpart gently ordered. "Now, in order: Because you need help. Your romantic relationship. And the message is quite simple. Stop being a jerk, it will totally backfire!" G.A. declared, suddenly smacking the speedster's head.

"Ow! What kind of angel hits people!" Sonic groaned, rubbing his head.

"Yours. Aren't you lucky, jerkface?" G.A. growled, losing his kind face and replacing it with one of anger.

"Wait, you said 'romantic relationship.' What exactly did you mean…?" Sonic asked as his angel snapped his fingers. All of a sudden a TV appeared out of nowhere, complete with two lawn chairs for them to sit on.

"Come on," G.A. ordered, pushing Sonic towards one. He noticed his mortal friend was glaring at him and he sighed. "Look, the faster we get through this, the sooner I'll leave you alone. Now move it, Jerky McJerkison the Second!"

The two sat in the seats the TV turned on. To Sonic's shock, he saw himself on it, but to be exact, he saw himself this morning, breaking in his new shoes in Station Square. The two watched him run slower than he usually did, which is why a certain pink hedgehog was able to sneak up and hug him.

"Sonic!"

"Amy? What does she have to do with this?"

"Shut up and watch."

The Sonic in the TV sighed, but did not fight back against her. When she finally released him from the hug, the boy was about to run off, but she grabbed his hand, intertwining her fingers between his.

"How are you?" she greeted.

"Fine," Sonic sighed, trying to wiggle his fingers free. "Amy, can you let go?"

"If I let you go, do you promise not to run away from me?"

"Yeah, I promise," Sonic quickly responded, still trying to free his hand.

"Great!" Amy declared, releasing his hand. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang…out." The pink hedgehog sighed as her blue hero ran off, much faster now than he did before. "Oooh…SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! You get back here!" she roared, her hammer appearing in her hands.

"I don't get it. I've always done that to Amy," Sonic commented as he looked at the angel.

"…" G.A. smacked the hedgehog again before he spoke. "And you never thought that doing this would hurt her? Running away from her? No? It never occurred to you that having her hero and crush running away from her everyday would HURT her?" the angel screamed, before smacking Sonic again.

"Ow! Will you quit doing that! What do you want from me? Do you want me to marry her?" Sonic groaned, rubbing his head.

"No, though Lord knows the internet would love that, I want you to actually be nice to her. Give her a chance. If you want me to be blunt about it, **go out on a date with her!**"

"NO WAY!" Sonic argued.

"And why not?"

The mortal hedgehog opened his mouth, but then stopped. He looked away and mumbled a few words out.

"Come again?"

"Eggman. It's because of Eggman. If I ever dated anyone, even once, he would attack them in an instant. If Amy were to get hurt because of me, or worse, I would never forgive myself."

"So you believe if you date Amy, she'll get hurt by your enemies?"

"Yeah…Cliché, I know, but it's true."

"…"

"Plus…I just don't like her like that."

"Sonic…"

"Yeah?"

SMACK!

"WILL YOU STOP HITTING ME!" Sonic screamed, jumping up and rubbing his eye.

"Sonic, how long have you know Amy?"

"Huh?"

"How long?"

"A few years!"

"How many times has she been kidnapped by Eggman or by any villain, actually?"

"A lot."

"And how many times has she been able to find her own way out?"

"…"

"Well? Answer me, jerkface."

"I don't know! A lot?"

"Exactly. Amy is a strong girl, Sonic. She can take on plenty of threats and still be able to protect herself. You underestimate her." Sonic thought about what the angel said and he looked at the TV screen. The video was on pause, showing an image of Amy chasing after him.

"It's too risky. I don't want to endanger her!"

"Sonic…How long has Amy been chasing after you? Years, Sonic. In those years that she's chased you, loving you, do you think the thought of danger has not crossed her mind once? She has thought of it many times, and each time she decided you are worth it. If she can take the chance Sonic, you should be able to."

"…" Sonic felt his guardian angel place a hand on his shoulder.

"Finally, about you not loving her...How well do you know her? How well does she know you? Have you ever let her see the shy boy you are inside, or does all she is the ultra-macho superhero? Maybe, if you let her into your heart, you'd be surprised how mature and kind she really is. Look, I'm not asking you to marry her. Just give her a chance. For all the years of trying to be yours, don't you owe her that?" G.A. asked. "What do you say?"

"…Deal."

"Deal?"

"Yeah. I'll ask her out," Sonic smiled at his angel friend, who smiled back.

"Good. Now wake up!" he commanded, punching the blue hedgehog in the gut.

"OW!" Sonic groaned, falling out of his bed. He looked around and found himself in his room at Tails' house, seeing the moon shining down on him from the window. "What a weird dream," he thought aloud as he saw the time. "Half past midnight," he mumbled. He was about to get back into his bed, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Does a guardian angel need to choke a hedgehog?"

"…" Sonic turned around and found no one. He got the message though and quickly ran off, leaving a note for Tails just in case.

* * *

"Amy! Amy, I need to talk to you!" Sonic yelled, knocking on the pink door of the matching house.

"Coming! Coming!" a voice groaned from within. The door opened and Amy was shocked to find her hero at her door. "Sonic? What's wrong? Is Eggman up to something?"

Sonic saw his stalker/friend in her pink pajamas, with her hair missing its usual red band. "Amy, I'm…I wanted to…to…to…to…" _What's wrong with me? Come on, Sonic, you can take on a robot army but not Amy Rose! MAN UP! _"To…to…to…to…" _I think my lips are broken._

"To? To what? Are you okay, Sonic?" she asked, waving her hand in front of his face.

"To-to-to-to-to-to-to-to-" Suddenly Sonic felt his left hand moving without his consent. The hand smacked his cheek, freeing him from the endless cycle. "I wanted to ask you out on a date."

Amy's entire world exploded at that moment. This time, it was her turn to lose control of her body, as she leapt forward and hugged him tightly. "Oh, Sonic!" she cried, hugging him.

"Ack! Can't breathe! Can't! BREATHE!"

"Ahh! Sonic! I'm sorry!" Amy gasped, releasing the boy. "But…do you really mean it, Sonic? This isn't a joke?"

"No, Amy. I'm 100% serious," the blue hedgehog confirmed, causing the girl to cry tears of joy. "Amy, are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine, Sonic. No, I'm better than fine! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I promise, tomorrow will be the best day of our lives!"

Sonic smiled a bit as he felt the girl hug him again, lighter this time. Still, part of him couldn't help but feel something was wrong with this. Something inside of him just told him there was something missing. As the hero thought this, his head was gently pulled back by an unseen hand. By the time he realized what was happening, the hand pushed him forward.

"Sonic?" That was all Amy could say as she gasped and felt her crush's lips on her own. She practically melted as she felt fireworks go through her body. Suns exploded, bombs were blown, and her world was rocked as the two simply touched their lips. She quickly kissed back, and the young couple enjoyed the explosions of pure bliss going through their bodies as an angel watched overhead.

"It's about time."

**END**

I just wanted to write something before I was shipped off to school. Read and review, and feel free to point out my mistakes.

Quick warning though, if you're about to tell me I don't put enough descriptions in the setting or something, that's because I like having my reader(s) make some of the details up on their own. There are times where I take control, but usually I let them pick out how full the moon is or what Sonic's room is decorated as.

Good night everybody!


End file.
